Getting the Girl
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: Po thinks he could never get a girl like Tigress as his grilfriend. But Tigress disagress. What will happen find out and please review.


Disclaimer: I do not own any Kung Fu Panda Characters

Getting the Girl

"Come on guys just drop it," Po begged as he was walking into the kitchen.

"Just tell us the truth and we will," Monkey said with a smile.

"I don't have to tell you anything because there is nothing to tell," Po snapped.

"Oh come one Po confess, we promise not to tell," Mantis vowed.

"Come on guys let's just leave him alone I mean it isn't really none of business," Crane said giving Po a nervous look.

"Thank you Crane," Po said as he did the dishes.

"Come on Po you don't have to be afraid we all know," Viper said trying to encourage him.

"Yeah everyone knows but her and I want to keep it that way. Now please keep it down or she might hear you," Po said looking around as if expecting to see someone hiding in the shadows.

"Come on Po we know you have a crush on Tigress," Monkey said.

"I –I do not she is my friend that is it," Po said looking away.

"Oh really then how come when you spar you always want to be with her?" Viper asked with a knowing smile.

"She says I challenge her", Po said avoiding eye contact.

"And how come at night you always play checkers with her?" Mantis asked.

"We both like to play checkers so what," Po said as he continued doing the dishes.

"How come I caught you kissing your action figure of her," Monkey asked with a laugh.

"I was just being funny okay geez," Po said started to get annoyed.

Come on Po admit it when you were with Lui Shi, Tigress was beyond jealous, even you said so," Crane pointed out. "I mean she looked sort of jealous," Crane said rubbing the back of his head with his wing.

"I was just teasing her okay, I didn't mean it," Po said trying to block them out.

"Po, why can't you just tell us?" Viper asked. Po suddenly turned around and faced them with a serious look.

"You all want the truth fine I will tell you. Okay yes I do have a crush on Tigress and yes if she wanted to be my girlfriend I would treat her better than an empress or queen. I would make her feel special and protected whenever she felt lonely or scared. I would catch her tears and make her smile because she has the prettiest smile I have ever seen. Every time I look in her eyes I feel safe that I could take on the world and win. I love everything about her from how graceful she looks when she is doing Kung Fu, to her undying spirit, I love her loyalty, she is the smartest person I know, and extremely beautiful. Any guy would be lucky if Tigress gave them a second look. But when it comes right down to it I will never ever be with her," Po said as sadness overtook him.

"What do you mean you could never be with her Po?" Viper asked not liking the sad expression that was on his face.

"Because I am not in her league, I am clumsy, childish, stupid, fat, lazy, and I don't deserve to even be the Dragon Warrior. I can never take anything seriously, I always make her mad, I mess up more times than I can count and usually she has to bail me out of trouble. Tigress deserves better than me. She deserves a guy who can protect her, make her feel safe that can be there whenever she needs him, and act his age. Face it losers like me don't get amazing women like Tigress and that is that. So, I will accept the fact that we will be friends and you four don't tell her anything of what I just said or I will leave and never come back," Po said getting serious again. A tear fell from his face as he pushed passed his friends and headed to his room. The four looked at each other and silently went to their rooms.

"I told you guys we should have dropped it," Crane said as he closed his bedroom door. Unbeknown to Po and the others Tigress did hear everything. She was going into the kitchen when she overheard the rest of the Furious Five trying to get Po to admit something. And when she overheard the part of him having a crush on her then she hid in the shadows to hear what he would say. Tears fell from her face when she heard what Po had said. How could he see himself so poorly? Yeah he was childish but it was cute to Tigress and yeah he was lazy but when she truly needed him that panda was always there. He did mess up a lot but so did she and Po always made her feel safe. He would play checkers with her because he knew she liked playing the game. When she had nightmares of Gongmen City she never really told Po all of what they were about just that she saw him die and Po would hold her. Tell her that it was just a nightmare and she was safe and that he would never leave her. Now she was scared when she heard Po say that if the others told her what he had said he would leave and never come back. Now was that part true too or was Po just saying that without meaning it. If he ever tried to leave she would hunt him down and drag him back kicking and screaming if she had too. Call her selfish but she couldn't imagine life without Po. Having him greet her with that charming smile, a simple good morning, and how he would make breakfast and he put blueberries in her pancakes because he knew she liked blueberry pancakes the best. Tigress leaned against the wall as she digested what she just heard. The others were right she was insanely jealous of Lui Shi for that goat girl was going to take her Po away from her. He would have left and had the life she wanted to have with him. Po was going to give up being Dragon Warrior for Lui Shi and he only knew her for a few hours. Would he do that for her? Tigress could easily let this go and pretend nothing is wrong with her and Po. Then one day some girl will catch his eye and that girl will love him and tell him those three words Tigress was always too scared to tell him. Then he would leave and Tigress will have lost her true love. Or she could march herself right to Po's door go in there and tell him that she does love him and wants to be his girlfriend. Then they could be together it may ruin their friendship but could she really someday let another woman take Po from her? She got lucky twice first it had been Song and then it came close with Lui Shi and what if the third time a girl really did fall for Po and he fell for her. Tigress could not go through that again. During the ceremony with Lui Shi Tigress was practically biting her tongue till it bled and tightening her jaw so much it began to hurt. No she had to tell Po for she was not going to allow some other girl to steal her panda away so easily. Taking a deep breath she made her way into Po's room. Opened the door and saw her panda sleeping. Placing a paw on his shoulder she gently shook him till she saw his eyes open. Po let out a small groan as he turned around and saw Tigress in his room standing over him.

"Ti, that you, what is it did have you have another nightmare or did I forget to do something again?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"I need to tell you something," Tigress said nervously.

"Okay what is it?" he asked looking at her giving her his full attention. Tigress took a deep breath and then grabbed Po by the shoulders and kissed his lips. Po's eyes widened as he thought for sure he was dreaming. Tigress was kissing him on the lips. When she released him they were breathing heavily.

"You are wrong Po, you are not a loser and I would always give you more than a second glance. You changed my world for the better Po and I want you to be my boyfriend because I love you and I don't want to lose you. And if you even think of leaving I swear I will hunt you down, tie you up and drag you back here kicking and screaming," Tigress told him as she tightened her grip on him.

"You heard everything I said," Po asked in a nervous tone.

"Every word," Tigress said firmly.

"And you still want me to be your boyfriend?" Po asked trying to see if he was dreaming.

"Yes Po, I want you," Tigress said pressing her forehead into his chest.

"Okay I have to be dreaming please don't let me wake up," Po begged. Tigress shaking her head had to prove to Po that he wasn't dreaming. She took her paws and grabbed his head and gently nipped his ears. Po winced a bit in pain but realized he wasn't dreaming. This was actually happening.

"Now do you believe you are awake, my little Ying Yang cub," Tigress purred as she licked his neck.

"Yeah I am convinced but why would you want me Ti, I mean you could do a lot better," Po pointed out. Tigress let out a small growl and punched him on the arm.

"I don't want anybody else but you for no one knows me or makes me feel the way you make me feel. You complete me Po and I choose you understand I want you," Tigress said as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I want you too Kitten," Po said kissing her forehead. Then they kissed each other and soon fell asleep in each other's arms. That night Tigress got her panda and Po got his girl.

The End

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this story and please review.


End file.
